


Comfortable Screw Against The Wall

by waterofthemoon



Series: Girl!Chris [1]
Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Genderswap, M/M, PWP, Porn Battle, Schmoop, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-04
Updated: 2008-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterofthemoon/pseuds/waterofthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve fucks Chris against the wall, then there is schmoop. Part of a longer, as yet unwritten 'verse in which Chris wakes up a girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfortable Screw Against The Wall

**Author's Note:**

> The first Kane fic I've managed to finish, homg! Written for [**oxoniensis**](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/profile)' [Porn Battle](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/363932.html) on the prompt "genderswap" and originally posted [here](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/363932.html?thread=18947484#t18947484). For all my chat girls, but especially for [**dea_liberty**](http://dea-liberty.livejournal.com/profile). Thanks to [**unperfectwolf**](http://unperfectwolf.livejournal.com/profile) for the quick beta and [**ashley**](http://ashley.livejournal.com/profile) and [**clex_monkie89**](http://clex-monkie89.livejournal.com/profile) for additional help and cheerleading. ♥

As a girl, Chris is tiny everywhere: slim hips, pouty little mouth, perky A-cups that fit just right in Steve's hands. He's gorgeous like this—not that he wasn't always gorgeous—and Steve can't get enough of him, even when Chris teases and calls him a nympho. Fuck that, it's not like Chris isn't just as desperate for it. Steve has the bruises and rug burns to prove it.

They've been fucking for a good six-odd years, give or take the couple of times they broke up and that one week Chris ran off to Oklahoma and left his phone and laptop in LA, which means they've had each other pretty much every which way possible and then some. They've never fucked like this, though, with Chris's back against the wall, his legs hitched up high around Steve's ribs as Steve pushes into him, groaning at the familiar slick-slide of his dick stretching Chris's pretty cunt wide open. Steve's still getting used to being able to support Chris's weight, just lift him right off the ground if he wants, settling him on the kitchen counter or the bed of Chris's truck.

"Fuck, _Steve_," Chris moans. Steve's already made him come once, mouthing him through those little cotton panties until Chris was begging for Steve's fingers and tongue, and he sounds stoned and desperate, like he'll die if Steve stops now. "Harder, darlin', come on. I can take it."

Steve grins. "Yeah?" He thrusts again, harder this time, making Chris squirm and gasp. "Tell me how good it feels."

"Asshole. Like you don't already know."

Chris slips a little on the next thrust, and Steve grips his ass tighter and presses flush against him. He lets his mouth travel down Chris's neck, sucking a bruise into his collarbone. When he dips his head to take one of Chris's hard nipples between his teeth, Chris goes wild and incoherent underneath him, digging his short nails into Steve's back. His eyes are squeezed shut, and Steve can tell he's trying to hold back his orgasm out of habit.

"Come on, babe," Steve murmurs. "Come for me, you're so fucking beautiful like this, wanna see you really fall apart." His hand slips down between them to play with Chris's clit as he thrusts in hard, and that's it, Chris is coming, his cunt clenching and fluttering around Steve's cock. Steve comes with a long groan a few thrusts later, spilling into the condom and panting with the effort of holding up both himself and Chris.

When his breathing slows back down, he realizes Chris is nuzzling his neck, and he grins. "Good?"

"Fuck, yeah." Chris pokes Steve in the side. "C'mon, bed now before you pass out and drop me and I crack my fucking head open."

Steve laughs. "Sure. Just let me—" He puts both hands on Chris's hips and lifts him up, then pulls out of him and settles Chris close, his legs straddling Steve's waist and arms wrapped around his neck.

Steve drops the condom on the floor—it's gross, but it's not like they care very much right now—and Chris kisses him, hot and lingering. That's one thing that hasn't changed at all, and Steve leans into it, running a hand down Chris's back and getting it tangled in his long hair as he carries him over to the bed.

Chris lands on the mattress with a surprised squeak. "You could warn me you're going to drop me, jackass." He pouts for all of two seconds before Steve gives in and climbs in bed with him. Steve loves the way he can wrap himself around Chris and how Chris just _lets_ him now, snuggling back against Steve's body and fumbling for the sheet they kicked off the bed that morning.

"Mmmm. Sleeping now." Steve pushes Chris's hair aside to drop slow kisses on his back and shoulders and feels Chris go lax in his arms, and then he's asleep.


End file.
